1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. This disclosure also relates to processes for making and using fuser members.
2. Background
In a typical electrophotographic imaging apparatus, an image of an original to be copied, or the electronic document image, is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of thermoplastic resin particles or composites thereof which are commonly referred to as toner. The visible toner image is in a loose powdered form and can be easily disturbed or destroyed. The toner image is usually fixed or fused upon a substrate or support member which may be a cut sheet or continuous media, such as plain paper.
Gloss is a property of a surface that relates to specular reflection. Specular reflection is a sharply defined light beam resulting from reflection off a smooth, uniform surface. Gloss follows the law of reflection which states that when a ray of light reflects off a surface, the angle of incidence is equal to the angle of reflection. Gloss properties are generally measured in gardner gloss units (ggu) by a gloss meter.
Currently, there is a need to provide low gloss prints; however, manufacturing fuser topcoats to provide low gloss prints is difficult. It would be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing fuser members having a topcoat or release layer that produces low gloss prints.